Competition
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Thorin hates it when Bard takes Bilbo away from him. Bard hates when Thorin takes Bilbo away from him. The only way to solve this is by a competition. Who will win?


**Suggested by vampygurl! I hope you like it and I also tweaked it a bit so it's a little different, just a small change.**

**Warning: Fluff, corny flirty remarks, stupid pushing, mentions of sex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**Competition**

Thorin's nose twitched as, once again, Bard took Bilbo away to speak with him or rather flirt with. This has been going since since the Battle Of The Five Armies ended. Lake town was taken care of and so was the city of Dale by Thorin appointing Bard to rule the people.

Bilbo decided to stay since he felt he was one of them and nothing like the other hobbits. Thorin was initiated as the King Under the Mountain and everything was happy and good again. Until Thorin found out he was in love with the halfling and so was Bard.

Every time Thorin is talking to Bilbo or trying to advance on him, Bard takes him away and does the same thing to Bilbo! It is quite frustrating. Thorin sighed and took a sip out of his Ale, watching Bilbo smile and laugh at whatever Bard is saying.

Bard's left eye slightly twitched, still thinking about how Thorin kept flirting with his hobbit. When Bard became King of Dale, Bilbo always came in to visit him and sometimes help out if there is any paperwork to do. During those times, Bard considered Bilbo as a friend until his feelings for him went deeper into love.

Now that he knew his feelings for the hobbit, he tries to show Bilbo he loves him but that dwarf keeps taking him away. Every single time Bard talks to him or tries to reach out and gently touch the hobbit, Thorin comes in and takes him away and tries to do the same thing! It makes Bard so irritated.

So, Bard decided to give Thorin his own medicine. Do the same thing to Thorin that he did to Bard. And it quite amusing to see Thorin pout all day like right now.

"Bard, are you listening to me," Bilbo asked, hands on his hips.

Bard jolted out of his mind and smiled. He ruffled Bilbo's hair causing him to blush. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, it's ok then. But this time listen to me," Bilbo said.

Bard nodded.

* * *

**Later**

Bilbo waved and said good bye to everyone, leaving to go to his personal room. That's when Thorin and Bard approached each other. They got so close to the other, they butted heads.

"What are your intentions to Bilbo," they said at the same time, which made them more angry.

"You first," Bard said.

Thorin smirked and moved back. "I fell in love with Bilbo. I plan to court him and perhaps ask his hand in marriage."

Bard's eye twitched again. "I plan to do the same."

Thorin frowned. He knew it. "What would Bilbo see in you. You may be a King now but that's all. Your physical appearance isn't all that amazing."

Bard cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'm tall which I think Bilbo would find comfort in. My hair also flows in the wind and my eyes are quite a nice touch. Did you know that Bilbo even combed through my hair? He said it's quite beautiful. Oh forgot, I'm quite muscular."

Thorin sniffed. "Fine there's that but I am better in the looks department. I am short but taller than most dwarves. Some said that eyes shine at morning and night. My hair is long as well and it seems Bilbo likes that. I'm muscular too. One time I joined the bath with Bilbo. He said I look amazing with water running down my chest."

Bard glared at him and Thorin happily returned it. "Will you protect Bilbo," Bard asked.

"I have before and I would continue."

"Hmm, I am the same."

"You know instead of saying who is better. Why not we have a competition? We can give gifts to Bilbo, flirt with him, and maybe lay with him. Whoever Bilbo wishes to have will win this competition and the loser can take his hands off."

"I accept this challenge and I shall win."

"We'll see."

* * *

**First Round: Flirt**

Bilbo was walking through the halls of Erebor when he pushed up against a wall, arms in both sides of his head, hair tickling his face. Bard had him that position.

"What're you doing Bard?"

The man smiled. "Just looking at how cute you are. I see that you have some freckles. How lovely." Bilbo's eyes widen and blushed.

"Thank you..."

Bard moved his hand to softly pat the hobbit's hair. He always wondered what was the color of his hair. Some days it would be brown, other days it would be blonde. On an odd day, it would a darker brown. It was quite interesting.

Bard moved his hand down to caress Bilbo's face; it was soft and smooth. And then his eyes always seem wide and innocent.

"Bard...?"

"Yes Bilbo?"

Bilbo fidgeted. "You can let go of me now. I kind of need my space."

Bard stepped away and placed a hand over his heart."I'm sorry my hobbit."

Bilbo jumped up with a blush. 'What is wrong with Bard today?'

Later on in the day, Bilbo was in his personal garden, watering his flowers and his growing vegetables. His garden was made by Thorin, who found that Bilbo needs to be surrounded by green instead of rock. The garden was a room with glass up above so the sun can come through. The room was connected to the kingdom which Bilbo is happy about. He doesn't like to walk ways to get to his garden.

Thorin was at the entrance watching the halfling nurse his plants kindly and gently. It put a smile on Thorin's face.

"Bilbo, you are beautiful."

Bilbo jolted and stopped watering his plants. "Thorin?"

Thorin walked over to Bilbo, lifting his head by his chin. "You're beautiful Bilbo."

Bilbo blushed, secretly liking that Thorin called him by his name. "Thank you. What's funny is that Bard said the same thing."

Mentally, Thorin's face twitched.

* * *

**Second Round: Giving Gifts**

Thorin and Bard pushed each other as they approached Bilbo, who was sitting on a bench, reading a book. Thorin carried a bracelet made out of gold and jewels that would match Bilbo with anything. Bard carried a clip for Bilbo's hair that was getting longer every other day. It was silver to pop out in Bilbo's brown/blonde hair and had a jewel, shaped of a body of a bird.

Bilbo heard the running footsteps and grunting from the man and dwarf, sighing, he stop reading his book and stood up, hands on his hips.

"What are you doing you two?!"

Bard and Thorin stopped in front of him, taking deep breaths and extending their hands out.

"I got this for you Bilbo," They said at the same time.

Bilbo smiled and took the bracelet and hair clip. He approached them closely and gave them a kiss on their cheeks. "Thank you," he said cheerfully.

The Kings blushed, desperately wanting the hobbit.

* * *

**Third Round: Get It On With Bilbo**

Bilbo was laying on his back thinking about what had been going during the whole week. Bard and Thorin everyday would flirt with him, shameless or not. Bilbo loved the gifts that they kept giving him, but why? Why are they being so clingy? Do they like him? If they do Bilbo would be happy. Bilbo loves both of them which is strange. Bilbo should only be with one but he can't.

He wants Bard and Thorin equally.

His door opened, Bard and Thorin walking in, looking serious.

"Bard, Thorin. What are doing here," Bilbo asked,sitting up.

Bard and Thorin looked at each other and back at Bilbo. "We want you to choose Bilbo," Thorin said.

"Choose?"

"What we mean is, Thorin and I been having a competition and in the end whoever you pick Bilbo, will be with you. The person you don't choose is the loser and has to lay off," Bard explained.

Bilbo frowned. "I'm not some prize. You do know that right?"

Bard and Thorin got nervous. "Of course we do!"

Bilbo chuckled and stood up. He gave each of them a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry. I can't choose one. I love the both of you."

"Really," Thorin looked at Bard. "How's this going to work then?"

Bilbo smiled. "I don't me or what ever you want to do," Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other then tackled Bilbo to his bed, both of them claiming each other as a mate.

There were actually three winners of this competition that night.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
